


Tank Driving Bi-colored Lady

by Myanette_1055



Category: ENA - Joel G (Web Series)
Genre: ENA and Shepherd Swap, swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myanette_1055/pseuds/Myanette_1055
Summary: ENA and Shepherd meet for the first time, and its not how you remember it.(Name inspired by the fansong Tank Driving Kittycat, created by brakpak)
Kudos: 20





	Tank Driving Bi-colored Lady

**Author's Note:**

> First work posted on here! Hope you enjoy it, though this is more of a test run for this site and how it works. I'll probably not work on this AU much, as i have other big plans in mind.

ENA entered the oddly humanoid shaped dome, entering a field of human faced flowers. Creepy.

All through out the air were hourglass dogs, slowly floating about (though one was spinning in circles on the far left, glitching out).

A light blue tank with tan treads was driving around in circles.

ENA's black ears pinned back, squinting her yellow eyes.

It would likely be a bad idea to confront the tank, but there wasn't much of a choice. She approached the large object, though extremely hesitant.

The tank skidded to a stop and shot out a pale object with a red mouth on it, which disappeared upon spitting out a yellow and blue binary colored girl. She was wearing a dirt brown hermit outfit, which revealed her midsection.

"Aughh... Not anothew ENA..." The Shepherd said quietly with remorse, the feminine blue side speaking.

She then sat up and shook her head, shaking off the dirt from her black hair, and pushed herself to stand with the assistance of her staff. Her masculine yellow side was speaking now.

"Deepest apologies lone traveler, but I am not allowed to let you through here at this current time!" She said in a bright, lively tone. She was spinning her staff in the air as some form of dance.

The ENA had smooth black fur and a white and red face, and was wearing a school girls shirt along with a skirt with suspenders. The socks she wore were completely indistinguishable amidst the dark fur.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself, returning to a neutral face.

'I wish to see the Great Runas. Its important I get there as soon as possible.' She said in Russian, with a stoic and stern voice.

The Shepherd simply began to wander off, dancing away to deal with flowers blooming around them.

"I will say it again, the Famous Entity is no longer giving out its wise horoscopes, as the celebration is no longer in effect. That's the rule, no exceptions."

The ENA remained though.

'I am not leaving unless I am allowed through to the Great Runas.' She says more firmly still, taking a step forward.

The Shepherd stops her dancing and sighs to herself, turning towards ENA.

"I wish beings like you didn't make this so difficult with each attempt. If you refuse to make your exit..."

The Shepherd's blue side of her face turned pure white, and the eye turned black with a deep red iris. She raised her cane up high in the air.

" **THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!** " The two voices became distorted and overlapped each other, mixing into one.

She ran at them, and started swinging at ENA wildly with all her strength.

ENA started jumping and dodging all the attacks, having no issue with leaping over the staff.

" **HOLD... STILL... YOU... TRESSPASSER!** " Shepherd began huffing from straining herself, still swinging to hit the other.

Not one hit landed.

She stopped and turned, noticing an hourglass dog floating too far up in the enclosure. She used her staff to bring them down and held them between her hands like a plushie. It brought some comfort in the situation.

" **NONE ARE ALLOWED THROUGH! THE GREAT RUNAS DOES NOT WISH TO BE BOTHERED BY SIMPLETONS LIKE YO-!** "

Something caught the attention of the burning red eye, causing her to alter back to the blue and yellow from before.

"Eh!?" The yellow voice said with surprise. The dog had shrank and disappeared from her hands, though they remained in place.

"Is that a..." She teleported just out of ENA's vision, and appeared from beneath.

"TURRÒN!?" Said with a slight roll of the tongue.

ENA remembered the treat she received from the merchant.

"Turròn? TURRÒN!?"

They both began to dance shouting in a queer unison:

"TURRÒN! TURRÒN! TURRÒN! TURRÒN!"

_**ENA gifted the TURRÒN** _

"You may have won the war, but you've lost the battle!" The Shepherd said with confidence.

"Here take this Blood ID! It says you'll give us sacred gifts!"

**_ENA received the Blood ID_**

Shepherd then curled into a sleeping position, closing her eyes.

"To weach Wunas, entew the howy code behind me." The soft feminine voice said, drained of energy.

"Then find the bwue doow." Her body changed into several of the mouth objects the tank shot out before, and scattered from the surroundings. The tank returned to driving in circles as before.

ENA moved past the tank and continued her journey.


End file.
